Could It Be
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: SONGFIC Beast Boy has realized how he felt about Raven long ago, but Raven is only just realizing he feelings for the changeling


I Know weve been friends forever  
But now I think Im feeling something totally new

Beast Boy was in his room. He'd planned on telling Raven how he felt but he chickened out. He was scard that she didn't feel the same way for him. He sat up on his bed and looked out the window. For a second he thought he saw the stars form the shape of Raven. but he thought it was his head playing games with him.

and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you

The next morning Beast Boy headed out to the living room to get something to eat. He passed Raven's room as he did his thoughts jumped to her. How beautiful she was especially when she smiled, her eyes were beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. he entered the living room he made sure to "accidently" brush against her. Raven shivered as Beast Boy rubbed against her. She knew it was on purpose. he had been acting weird lately. When ever he came around her he would get he would get tonuge tied and make a bigger fool of himself.

Its kinda funny you were always nere  
but who would ever thought we'd end up here  
and everytime I need you youve been there for me  
now its clear Ive been waiting for you

"Good morning." Beast Boy said.

"Morning BB" Cyborg said from the kitchen.

Raven continued making her herbal tea without a word when she finished she decided to go to her room.

"I'll be in my room." Raven said.

"Ok." Beast Boy said.

Raven wasn't shocked that he ingored her she was used to it. everyone elese did. Beast Boy and Cyborg finished eating and decided to play a video game.after losing four times Beast Boy stoped and went to his room his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven.

'dude we've been bestfriends and what if she dosen't like me like that?' he thought as hhe fell back on his bed. he sighed. why was he feeling this. She was his friend after all she probably didn't even like him at least that's what she said.

could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
Raven was in her room she tried to meditate but she couldn't. all she could think about Beast Boy.

'he did that on purpose.' she thought, 'he just playing with me I hate that.'

She laid downonherbed and she lost track of time.

could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true  
Its you and its you

Beast Boy was on his bed he looked over at his clock and saw it said 9:30

'Dam I'm late Robin's gonna kill me he said 9:00' Beast Boy got out of his bed and ran to the evelator and he got in and went to the 3 rd floor where the gym was. he ran in panting.

"s-sorry I'm l-late." He panted.

"What did you do fall asleep?" Robin asked.

"N-no." Beast Boy said.

"Has anyone seen friend raven?" Starfire asked.

"no." Cyborg said.

"She went to her room earlier she probably still meditating." Beast Boy said,.

"Ok would you go get her?" Robin said to Beast Boy.

"Sure I'll go get her." Beast Boy said, 'if it'll get you off my back' he thought.

beast boy went to the evelator and and when to doors opened he ran into...

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and its real and its true  
Its just me and you  
could it be that its you

He ran into raven and their lips met. Beast Boy didn't break th kiss nither did Raven. Beast Boy's hands snaked their way around Raven's waist and Raven arm went arpound Beast Boy neck. they stayed there for a few minutes. Raven was the one to be\reak the kiss.

"Come on let's go before Robin send saomeone else to get us." She said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Tow hours later the five Titans made their way to the living room excpt for one. Beast Boy headed to his room. he sat down on his bed.

'ok clam down it was an accident I hope she won't kill me.' He thought.

then there was knock at his door he opened it and saw a note. he picked it up and read it :_ Meet me on the roof tonight._

'it has be Raven she gonna kill me tonight aqnd make it look like a accident' he thouht

could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true  
Its you and its you

that night beast Boy made his way up to the roof. he saw raven waiting for him in the shadows.

"Raven was it you tht sent me th note?" He asked.

"Me? I got a njote saying to come up." Raven said holding upout a note.

"I got one too." Beast Boy said showing her his.

"I think we were set up." Raven said.

"Yeah me too." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy about earlier." RAven said.

"I know it was a accident." Beast Boy said.

"It was perfect." Raven said.

"I know you probably want to kill - wait what did you say?" Beast Boy said.

"I said it was perfect." Raven said.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Raven said.

Beast Boy made his way to Raven and he kissed her. then they sat down at the edge of the tower and looked at the stars. then Beast Boy saw it again the stars were in the shape of TRaven and Raven saw the stars morph into Beast Boy.


End file.
